Environmental influences on health are widespread. Given known relationships between environmental health hazards and health outcomes, it seems important that people act to protect themselves from environmental health hazards. This study will explore environmental health engagement. The objective is to develop and validate an instrument to measure environmental health engagement - The Environmental Health Engagement Profile. Specific aims of the study are to: 1) Develop content for the Environmental Health Engagement Profile, based on individual and focus group interviews; 2) Establish content validity; 3) Determine psychometric properties of Environmental Health Engagement Profile, including internal consistency reliability of instrument dimensions and evidence of construct validity, as indicated by exploration of internal structure and relationships with demographic, health status, and psychosocial characteristics; and 4) Describe patterns of environmental health engagement in a probability sample drawn from an urban community, through a validation study of Environmental Health Engagement Profile. These aims will be accomplished through three study phases: 1) Individual and focus group interviews will be conducted to serve as source material for generation of items; 2) Items will be selected and refine through two formal processes of content validity in which items are reviewed for clarity and relevance by panel of experts and a participant review panel; and 3) A validation study of the Environmental Health Engagement Profile will be conducted by telephone survey in an urban community to assess functioning items, as well as estimates of internal consistency reliability and indicators of construct validity. The use of the Environmental Health Engagement Profile, once developed and validated, will both stimulate and facilitate further needed research on human behavior and environmental health.